El placer de Hacernos daño
by GoreHetare
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando tus sentimientos no son correspondidos y tu unica salida es el consuelo de alguien que te comprende pero que no amas? .R-18. USAXCanada,USAXUK Y FrancexCanada. AL FIN ¡CAPITULO 6!.Un viaje a Ingaterra,entrenamientos y comida rara.
1. Chapter 1

Me borraron mi fic por ello la cambie la clasificación ¬¬

Y lo que mas me duele son mis comentarios ;o;

Las cursivas ya saben que son los pensamientos no hay nada mas que aclarar mas que este fic contiene fuertes escenas DE RELACIONES entre hombres (yaoi PUES... XD)

Empecemos

* * *

3.00 de la mañana y la fiesta no parecía tener fin, diversas naciones se encontraban en el mismo techo celebrando sin razón aparente ,lo único que parecía importarles era el hecho de embriagarse hasta morir.

El joven de rubios cabellos cerraba detrás suyo la puerta de lo que parecía ser una oficina del asiático que había prestado la casa, el lugar era sencillo al parecer era el único que tenia sillas altas ya que las demás habitaciones carecían de estas.

No había razón por la cual aislarse, solamente quería un momento a solas tratando de bajar un poco la reacción del licor en su cuerpo; sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas debido a la bebida que aun sostenía con una de sus manos,ultimamante el mundo se encontraba en una paz total por así decirlo, el aun no comprendia en su totalidad el dolor de una guerra,su nación era utópica a comparacion a la de su hermano.

Kamajirou..-susurro para si mismo pero retrocedió, reprimió el salir en su búsqueda, si había razón por la cual se había aislado.

Cuando se trata de tomar no hay quien le gane a Papa Francia y a Inglaterra-niichan como siempre ambos se habían desecho sin titubeos de sus ropas y hacer un alboroto total la fiesta y de un momento a otro Arthur se encontraba golpeando a Alfred y Francis termino en piernas de Matt dormido,colocarlo ahí no fue de su consentimiento no había otro lugar donde ponerlo justifico el asiático; finalmente sintió como su pecho era invadido por un dolor profundo aquel que siempre sentía al tener al mayor tan cerca.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el azote de la puerta y la entrada tan agitada de su hermano quien parecía disfrutar como siempre la fiesta

Matthew-era mas fácil de recordarlo por su nombre humano para el- ¿Que haces aquí tu solo?-decía abrazándolo era mas que obvio que los efectos del alcohol lo dominaban- la fiesta es afuera hubieras visto a Arthur ¡ese idiota! jajaja por eso adoro este tipo de fiestas...después de subir a la mesa se me avento encima ¿puedes creerlo?...luego...-

Alfred...-

...empezo a bailar con China como lo envidio...-

¡Alfred!- llamando y callando a la vez al ruidoso rubio.

¿Eh?-miro por momentos extrañado,hasta que por fin comprendio-Perdón es solo....

Matthew sabia con detalle lo que sucedía,lo primero que olvidaba el americano al beber era su orgullo lo supo cuando este se puso a sollozar...reprimía las lágrimas a su vez,detestaba mostrarse tan débil ante el otro quien con dificultad podía llamar por su nombre, aun así su silencio se justificaba por momentos en los que realmente tenia que callarse lo cual era muy difícil con su hiperactividad eso marca una de muchas diferencias, algo que tenían en común era tal vez que compartían décadas enamorados sin ser correspondidos tal vez era su cobardía de ambos.

_Lo es_

Alfred mucho antes de haberse independizado de Arthur sentía algo mas que por el que una simple relación Padre-Hijo como muchos lo consideraban el quería hacer a Arthur suyo ,en cuerpo y alma tenerlo para el solo ,sentir celos cuando hablase con alguien mas, despertar en las mañanas y sentir a su lado el lugar vació para saber que ya le esta preparando el desayuno, esas eran las cosas que a pesar de sonar burdas lo hacían sentir feliz y a la vez inalcanzables, para el todo era un reto y al final una recompensa, pero era la excepción si se trataba de obtener el amor de Arthur Kirkland.

Lo deseo tanto-decía apretando su puños sin corresponderle al abrazo que lo envolvía.

Después de un rato el ojivioleta jugaba con lo cabezos de su hermano que se encontraba recostado en su hombro ,pensativo hasta que realmente se había decidido en hacer algo que podría calmar ese estupido juego en el cual siempre salían perdiendo.

Nee...Alfred...-decía mientras profundizaba el abrazo -¿quieres que tome el lugar de Arthur por unos momentos?-

Alfred se quedo pasmado ante aquellas palabras ,el desconcierto de fundió con el efecto del alcohol haciendolo mas cociente de lo que escuchaba , miro a su gemelo que solo tenia una mirada triste pero a la vez con una sonrisa torcida,Alfred se sentía destrozado aquello que le ofrecía era una clara reacción de lastima.

_Es un sentimiento mutuo, un claro ejemplo de una derrota._

_Tal vez._

Matt había vendado los ojos de Alfred con una cinta roja , que se encontraba en el escritorio de la habitación prosiguió poniéndole seguro a la puerta y se sentó en el regazo de Alfred.

Solo imagina que soy Inglaterra-decía estirando sus brazos en los hombros de Alfred,no se daba a la idea de que el estuviera manejando la riendas a esta situación nunca creyó llegar a tal extremo con su hermano y solo por el caprichoso deseo de sentir placer,esto era algo que consideraba tal vez alternativo.

Y yo Francis...-decía con una sonrisa divertido por sus propias palabras,realmente no se sentía preparado mentalmente tal vez por eso lo llevaría a hacer cosas estúpidas,aunque por ello no podía echarse atrás ya que el otro se mostraba muy decidido.

* * *

Publicare estos capitulos con calma

Para dejar que anlicen la historia para los que ya la leyeron

Tambien quiero mas seguidores ¬w¬

Ya saben "no reviews...hola caldo de Gilbird"

Cap 2" Hot


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que se han mantenido fieles a esta historia *llora con emoción*

Warning: Sexo o.O

* * *

No recordaba la ultima vez que había tenido sexo,pero no cabía duda que seria la primera experiencia del otro, solo recordaba que en algunas ocasiones lo había hecho con Lithuania antes de que regresara con Ivan debido a la Gran Depresión, pero solamente era por un placer egoísta...si egoísta era la palabra.

Pero ahora lo encontraba diferente, No era Toris era Matthew.

El espacio entre ellos era ya casi por completo nulo ,solo tenían que empezar algo que no podrían estar dispuestos a acabar.

Al fin Matt procedió dándole un beso en la frente, después fue depositando pequeños besos en sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, Alfred sentía la espiración caliente de su hermano chocando en su rostro con un ligero olor alcohólico, provocando los primeros espasmos en su cuerpo mezclados con el nerviosismo que se revolcaba en su estomago,seguía besando sus suaves labios aumentando el ritmo mientras abría sus piernas y hacer mas corta la distancia que los alejaba del placer.

Ambos no se daban aun a la idea de imaginar que ese que estaba enfrente suyo era el hombre que amaban.

Matt...esper- reprimo esa ultima palabra para entregarse al beso que le daba el rubio,enrredando sus lenguas, ambos empezaban a sentirse en ambiente,Alfred al fin prosiguió tomándole de la cintura y jalarlo hacia si mismo logrando un roce perfecto en sus entrepiernas-Mmm

El americano al fin se había entregado a sentir, tomo sus rostro y profundizo el beso aun mas, sacando unos casí inaudibles gemidos al canadiense que enrredaba sus piernas a su cadera.

Matt no comprendia si aquello que hacia solo era por efectos del alcohol...no... el estaba besando con desesperación a Alfred a ese idota que que tanto quería y solo por el hecho de imaginar que era alguien mas,cada roce era exquisito mientras aumentaban las caricias cerraba los ojos para no ver el rostro de Alfred y aumentar su placer mientras movía mas sus caderas su saliva era dulce...demasiado.

Alfred estaba besando su cuello, aun con la camisa puesta sentía su labios buscando hasta que finalmente empezó a tocar su pecho , lamiendo lentamente,dio un respingo, por unos momentos dejo el movimiento se sus caderas y se dejo atender por su hermano, quien a pesar de no ver nada a diferencia suya, le quito con rapidez su camisa y seguir con los movimientos de su húmeda boca.

Alfred..aah..a..asi no..kya!- un gemido que ni el reconocía había salido de su boca,lo había mordido con extrema adrenalina, pellizcando totalmente excitado, succionando hasta dejar marcas, ya ambos se encontraban preparados para lo siguiente.

Los movimientos circulares lo volvían loco se sentía raro,el recibía tanta atención, cada roce lo ponía cada vez mas y mas caliente,un escalofrío que recorría su espalda haciéndolo arquear del placer mientras sus dedos se enrredaban en el pelo del ojiazul.

Una de sus manos dejo de atender uno de sus pezones para desabrocharse el pantalón,su longitud estaba dura ,lo sintio cerca de su estomago le devolvería el favor y la sujeto con la mano.

Dejo escapar un gemido mientras lo masajeaba con extremo cuidado,creyó que repararía beso inexperto que le dio al principio con el movimiento de sus manos, pero no se sintió lo bastante seguro de lo que hacia, algo tenia que hacer, lo beso nuevamente ahogando sus gemidos uno con el otro hasta que finalmente se separaron por falta de aire.

Estiro sus brazos en sus hombros, mordio su oreja,beso su cuello y bajo lentamente jugando con su lengua pasando por sus pectorales _¿como podía tenerlos con la tremenda cantidad de comida que consumía diario?_fue su fugaz pensamiento

Deten..detente ahh..si haces eso...yo...mmm-su lengua recorrió la punta de su miembro,y un escalofrío recorrió hasta lo ultimo de su ser.

Ahh...mmm ...¿como se siente?-mientras exploraba dejando el rastro de su saliva de arriba a abajo,mientras que con su mano acariciaba donde su semilla se depositaba caliente-Ah...Francia...-Succiono la punta,para proseguir con lo demás, no podía con toda aumento el movimiento de arriba abajo ,en conjunto con su lengua.

No...ya..ya no aguanto...-decía entrecortado envuelto en el placer, enrredaba su dedos en los largos cabellos del chico,dibujo en su mente el rostro del Ingles -AHH!!-estaba muy agitado la respiración de su pecho no coordinaba con el latido de su corazón en cualquier momento se vendría en su boca.

* * *

Wuaaa..Estoy tan ebrio...quiero volar...y declararle la guerra a ese estúpido..hic...-

Señor Inglaterra sera mejor que duerma -///-

¿Quien eres?-decía Kamajirou al extraño que estaba en sus piernas

Fra...Fra...hic-olvídalo

* * *

No había tiempo de preparar al pequeño Matt,estaba sobre el tocando el miembro del ojivioleta con rapidez, rosando su entrada y besando su mejilla con tal ternura que a Matt lo hacia casí perder la concentración de sus pensamientos y de su mismo placer.

Estaban completamente desnudos ,Alfred lo sujeto de los muslos y lo alzo , aun no entraba en el, pero empezaba a moverse como si lo estuviera, haciendo que sus miembros se sintieran mejor aun palpitando de placer.

Lo siento Arthur...voy a entrar ahora...Ahh..estoy en mi limite-mientras empezaba a abrise paso en la entrada del rubio-Mmm

_Estoy a punto de volverme loco..._ahh...Ahh!..duele..duele..Ahh-mientras entraba lentamente, mordía uno de sus dedos para aguantarlo hasta que estuviera completamente adentro.

Finalmente estaban conectados.

Al espero a que se acostumbrara ,después empezó a moverse lentamente ,era una cavidad tan apretada.

Su placer era reflejado,cada vez que sus dedos apretaban la piel de su pálidos muslos,su dolor estaba lejos a volverse placentero,el ritmo aumento de improvisto

Ah! Espera!Ah...Ahh!..-finalmente el placer se hizo presente era tan delicioso, su reparación era acompañada por salvajes gemidos que nunca creyó emitir sus manos se clavaban en el suelo tapizado,tal vez lo hubieran hecho en el escritorio,pero esto ni siquiera estaba planeado,apenas si se habían hablado en la fiesta y terminaron haciendo el amor- Francia niichan...por favor....no aguanto...kyaa... rápido...-

Ahh...-aumento la velocidad el choque de sus pieles claras era mas excitante- Oh dios...-tomo una de sus piernas haciéndolos quedar en una posición mas placentera ,donde podía besarlo y tocar su pecho agitado. Te amo Arthur...Ahh..Te amo...

Otra embestida llego al punto mas placentero del cuerpo de Matt y lo hizo llegar al orgasmo,mientras que Alfred se vino en otras dos embestidas y se vino; ambos gritaron de placer sin importarles si afuera los escuchasen.

La venda se deslizo y ahí no estaba Arthur...era Matthew con los ojos cerrados aguantando la ola de placer que lo había rebolcado sin compasión.

Lo vio...su corazón le dolía.

Las enormes lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos cerrados del chico,lo observo apretó los dientes con furia y lo imito.

_No cruzaron miradas._

_Lloraron._

_Hasta que el cansacio los hizo dormir, exhaustos de lastimarse._

_

* * *

  
_

ESTO AUN NO A TERMINADO!

Caldo de gilbird ya saben *agarrando una olla*

Pio~~


	3. Chapter 3

Da igual no quiero abandonar mis historias, esta cap me quedo algo cómico,pero si quieren que sea mas serio haganmelo saber...mmm es una encuesta de mi para mi, decidí desarrollar la pareja USAXUK primero ¿les parece?

* * *

La mañana era fría ,lo mejor era permanecer en la cama,hoy no tenia asuntos pendientes a si que hoy seria un día tranquilo,en el buro se encontraba ya vacía una taza de chocolate,un reloj y un libro el cual resguardaba una de sus mas preciadas pertenencias.

-Dentro de un mes sera otoño-mirando el calendario- ¿no es genial Kumayoshi-san?-mientras se volvia a meter a la cama.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntaba el oso entre la sabanas

-Canada-

-Oh..-

Los primeros minutos pasaron tranquilos,Matt observaba la fotografía dentro del libro,cada detalle lo hacia sentir feliz ,pero a la vez la melancolía se revolcaba en su estomago, a pesar de los años seguía como si hubiese sido tomada un día anterior,la sonrisa de sus hermanos,todos y cada uno riendo era hermoso, pensó;su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida ante el azote de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡¡¡MATTHEW TRAIDOR!!!!-gritaba el americano- ¡TE ODIO!

-¿Pero que...? ¿de que estas hablando?-mientras veía como el rubio se ponía al pie de su cama y se sumergía en las sabanas hasta formar un bulto que poco a poco se acercaba a el, hasta darle la cara- ¿¡Como te atreves a dormir tu solo en esta gran cama mientras yo me muero de frió en la mía!? ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE! ¡NUNCA!-mientras hacia un puchero.

...¿quieres dormir conmigo?-tratando de calmar el berrinche de su hermano.

-¡Claro! que amable de tu parte ^^- triunfante mientras se aventaba al lado contrario del ojivioleta- Yo quiero esta almohada-

-No es una almohada es Kumayoshi-san-

-¿Quien eres?- decía el aplastado oso

-¿Que quien soy? ¡Soy el fabuloso e inigualable América, tu héroe!-decía inflando el pecho y arrodillándose en el colchón

-Fuera de mi cama,no eres bienvenido en ella-decía sin cambiar su expresión seria y tranquila

-¿Que dijiste oso pirata?...como lo imagine debí haberte eliminado hace décadas...¡nunca fuiste de mi agrado!-mientras señalaba descaradamente al mamífero,el cual le dio un zarpazo en la cara.

América se revolcaba en el suelo del dolor y lloraba como nena, lo cual duro mas de media hora hasta que finalmente ambos estaban en la cama,Canada abrazaba a Kamajirou,por si el otro buscaba venganza y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-

-Claro,¿donde mas estaría Alfred?-mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Ignoro por completo la acción del francés, se le ocurrieron miles de lugares donde podría estar, provocando desastres,haciendo y deshaciendo incluso un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Ultimamente esos dos andan muy juntitos-

Arthur sintio un vuleco en el estomago,siempre daba entender las cosas con su doble sentido,estaba acostumbrado,¿pero desde cuando le incomodaba tanto? Tal vez porque no me gusta si se trata de América, desecho de inmediato esa posibilidad la pregunta seria ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por ese yankee? había dejado de ser su hermanito ya hace mucho.

_Deje de ser algo en tu vida._

Sintió muy leve como su muñeca era apretada por el rubio,el cual lo jalaba acelerando su caminata,el parecía mas urgido de llegar a casa del mas joven.

-¿Que insinuas viejo pervertido?-tratando de salir de sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Que el amor de hermanos es simplemente maravilloso!-dando la vuelta para ver al malhumorado ingles-...no deberías meter tus horribles scones en la misma canastilla de mis finos vinos -.- se echararan a perder-

-Ca...¡CALLATE BASTARDO!..ADEMAS ¿COMO TE ATREVES A TRAERLES ALCOHOL?-fuera de si, mientras lo seguía a través de jardin del lugar.

-Arthur...ya no son niños-esta vez no fue un comentario hiriente como los anteriores.

Esas palabras hicieron que Arthur se quedara en un shock total,Alfred ya no era su niño, era una nación independiente,un hombre el cual hacia lo que quisiera,si se trataba de comer,hablar,caminar etc... todo era como el deseaba sin que el pidiera su opinión, no había "Arthur" en sus planes estaba seguro.

_Tal vez me odia._

-¡Cejon!-insulto tratando de sacar de su trance al hombre.

-¿Eh?-reacciono,mientras veía como el francés señalaba la puerta- Esta abierta -decía con sorpresa.

Entraron al lugar, no parecía haber señales de vida, el lugar estaba en extremo silencioso,inspeccionaron el lugar hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde los rubios dormitaban.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que amor de hermanos era maravilloso!-mientras se acercaba lo bastante para ver sus rostros.

-Shhh Callaté los vas a despertar-la escena era enternecedora, según su punto de vista , en el pasado hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a ver una escena así.

-Cualquiera te diría que esa mirada tuya es la de un padre amoroso pero...-mientras ponía una cara de burla - para mi es la de un pedofilo frente a un kinder.

-Tu boca esta sangrando-.-

¿¡Donde?!-esto ultimo despertó al mayor de los rubios.

-Ustedes...son realmente ruidosos...-mientras se acomodaba y tallaba su ojo.

-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso-mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La voz de Arthur hizo que se despertara por completo ,lo miro por unos segundos hasta lograr hacerlo sentir incomodo,logrado su cometido le regalo una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Por su parte Matthew se iba despertando,pero lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Arthur.

_-Nooooo ¿que sucede aquí?¿__me acosté con oniichan? ...¡Alfred me matara!_-pensó mientras temblaba

Que sucede Mattie...se que es desagradable ver su rostro al despertar pero...-se callo a ver los ojos violetas del menor su rostro fue inexpresivo y los observo por unso momentos.

-¿¡Que dijiste bastardo!?-

-¿A todo esto que hacen aquí? par de viejos-mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¿Que no podemos reunirnos de vez en cuando para desayunar? Bien levantense y vistanse,bajare a hacerles el desayuno.-mientras se tronaba los dedos

Los chicos se quedaron helados al saber lo que les esperaria en la mesa,vieron casi llorando a Francia.

-Mejor...yo lo hare n.n -

-Pero ¿porque?-

-Veras...-mientras se recargaba en su hombro y salían del cuarto.

-Vaya que son inoportunos-suspiro el menor.

-Esos dos parecen una pareja de recién casados...-

El rubio se sobreslato ante tal comentario.

-Eso es porque...-abrazo a Kamajirou aun dormido

-...estoy muy consiente que ellos alguna vez fueron algo...pero.... dudo que las cenizas solo se las allá llevado el viento, tal vez ahora ...agh ¡no se que pensar!-mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-¿Que..que es lo haremos?-

-¡Esto!-mientras aprisionaba sus labios con los del menor.

De...¡dejame Alfred!-mientras trataba de huir pero el mayor lo abrazo por la espalda y se dejo caer sobre el-No..puedo respirar - Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el encuentro que habían tenido en la oficina de Kiku, no se había hablado del asunto hasta ahora, el ojivioleta se sonrojaba tan solo de recordarlo,Alfred trataba de introducir sus dedos en la boca de Matthew acariciándola-No,...nos pueden oír.

-Entonces si quieres hacerlo n.n-

-¡Claro que no! //// -

-Pero si nos vieran...-mientras restregaba su entrepierna en el trasero de Matt -

-Ah..detente-

-¿Que pensarían?-introduciendo sus dedos bañandolos con la saliva del chico.

Continuara...

* * *

Se supone que quedaria mas largo!!!!!

Pero bueno ¿que tienes que decir al respecto Kamijirou?

K: ZZZZZZZZZZZ(durante el ataque de America el lindo osito dio a parar al suelo)

GrACIAS POR LEER Y SI QUIEREN LEMON EN EL SIG CAP....

¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! porque no lo tengo planeado ehhhhh.....


	4. Chapter 4

Mucho retraso , Perdón xD

Gracias a los que siguen esta Historia Gilbird se los agradecerá

R18

* * *

-¿¡Pero que cosas dices?!...no podemos hacer eso-mientras trataba en vano de zafarse.

El joven comenzó a colar su mano por debajo de la pijama del joven.

-Matthew no sabes como me muero de celos al verles juntos, creí que nos apoyaríamos siempre-

Eran hermanos,la conciencia golpeaba de manera diferente en ellos siendo educados de maneras distintas,creciendo de manera distinta,independizados de manera distinta;aun así el rencor era mezclado con un sentimiento claro a aquellos los que los cuidaron,se amaban pero solo fraternalmente¿y porque razón tuvieron sexo?

Ambos se quedaron pensativos

* * *

**Flasback**

-Iwaterraaa-gritaba el pequeño entrando al lugar,llorando al por mayor- ...América- me asustooo

-¡No es cierto!-siguiéndole de cerca.

No hubo respuesta, el canadiense al no encontrar sus consuelo empezó a buscarlo aun resentido con el otro.

Al fin dieron a una de las habitaciones del hogar,Alfred estaba ya atento cuando llego, observando en la puerta entreabierta,lo imito y sigiloso vio a Francia e Inglaterra.

Tal vez no comprendían que eran esas cosas a esa corta edad, pero después ese recuerdo los golpearía y entenderían,nunca imaginaron que eso ocurriera en ese mismo instante,ambos no solo estaban conectados de sangre tambien sentimentalmente ¿donde quedaban los recuerdos felices?

* * *

-¡No les costaba decrimelo en mi cara!- decia entre sollozos el ingles,recargado en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¡Oh vamos!-mientras jugaban con la sarten- sus caras lo decían todo-

-¡Callate bastardo!-golpeando la mesa- no ayudas en nada-

-¿Yo? -mientras colocaba el jugo de naranja en la mesa- si tu eres el que llega tratándolos como niños pequeños.

-¡Es porque aun me preocupo por ellos! -mientras le lanzaba un vaso de vidrio-¡Wine Bastard!

Agarro el vaso antes de que este llegara a su cabeza

-Vaya que eres dramático - se quito el mandil - mejor iré a buscarles, tu coloca lo que falta y no vayas a tocar la comida- guiño el ojo y salio de la cocina.

-Imbécil- agacho la cabeza- antes lo decía mas cruel...

_¡Ya no son mas tus malditas colonias!_

_¡Mereces todo lo que te pasa ahora!_

...me pregunto si aun me odian...-su rostro se ensombreció y dejo que unas lágrimas lo acariciaran aprovechando su soledad.

* * *

-Ahh~ - gimo el chico al sentir al rubio dentro suyo,el cual besaba su espalda con lentitud jugando y evitando no dejar marca alguna-... no aun no te muevas..-alterado trataba de alejarlo un poco.

-¿No se siente bien? - jadeando mientras enredaba sus manos en el vientre del chico haciéndolo bajar y empezando a embestir-...

Se negó a contestar ,ya que le avergonzaría el responder lo mucho que le gustaba imaginar que no era Alfred el que estaba encima suyo,sintió como sus frías manos recorrían su pecho.

-¡Nos van a oir! -grito al sentir incomodo el frió y la presion dentro suyo.

-Que nos oigan-alzo al joven a manera de que sus piernas siguieran abiertas alrededor suyo y el siguiera con las estancadas- ahh~ nos verían así..-

-No -dijo entre jadeos viendo como estaba directo a la puerta entreabierta ,cerro los ojos avergonzados antes de lo inminente,sintió como su interior se estremecía- ¡Para!

Alfred empezó a lamer su oído para tranquilizarlo un poco y seguir con el ritmo, movió sus caderas un poco mas revolviendo las sabanas detras suyo,la fricción les empezaba a envolver ,sujeto su rulo para tranquilizarlo y no hacer que su climax llegase rápido.

Fue en vano, el chico se corrió en su mano y se dejo caer aun con el americano encima ,Alfred por su parte siguió atacando buscando su propio desenlace.

Pararon al oír como unos pasos se acercaban,cada vez mas cerca y no dejaban su posición,algo en sus interiores lo hacia desear que los vieran,los pasos se detuvieron,ya no se escucho nada después de un largo silencio y esperaron.

-Alfred- seguía agitado ,su corazón latía aun mas al sentirse atrapado.

-Dime-

-...¿aun no te vienes?-

Al principio se sentía responsable por todo lo sucedido desde la fiesta ,luego maldecia el juego desmedido que iniciaba Alfred y ahora el continuaba haciéndolo sentir placer con los labios que rogaban deseosos por otro,humedeciendo, inicinado el vaivén perdiendo el pudor con su cuerpo desnudo.

No se molestaba en bajar la mirada y verlo solo sintió como las piernas del mayor se estremecían y se derretía en su boca,lamio sus dedos para luego abrazar al ojiazul ocultando su rostro y no verle a la cara y reposar un rato mas,pasaron unos minutos y volvieron a cruzar miradas.

-Matti..yo-

-Ustedes dos, ya levantense-se escucho acompañado de un golpe-...o los obligare a comer algo de lo que hizo el cejon -mientras se asomaba por la puerta sonriente.

Solo tuvieron que acomodarse un poco su ropas,se sentaron y luego actuar como si nada como la primera vez,Alfred pensó que el nerviosismo del canadiense los delataría contuvo el aire,unos instantes y espero una reprimenda...

-Négligé - exclamo el canadiense -..enseguida bajamos.

-Bon- fue lo único que exclamo el francés y salio.

Matthew sudo frió y no supo de donde saco las fuerzas para hablarle a Francis ,inclusive le costo hablar su lengua madre ,apretó la sabanas a la altura de su pecho con aire melancólico,luego sintió el caluroso abrazo del otro.

-Matti yo solo..-

-Calla..-hizo que el otro diera un respingo dispuesto a soltarse pero lo detuvo...-Alfred no se que manera enferma es esta para apoyarnos pero..pero..-sollozando

-Entiendo-mientras intensificaba el abrazo.

....

Salieron del cuarto corriendo.

-¡Te ganare obeso! -grito el canadiense eufórico sacándole la lengua corriendo pasando al francés que esperaba aun en el pasillo.

-¿¡A quien le dices obeso?! -reclamo tropezando con la pijama y luego chocando con el mayot el cual no se molesto en quitarse, al contrario pareciese que lo hacia a propósito miro una mirada inexpersiva y gélida por unos segundos, frunció el seño y siguió detrás del rubio-...Wa..¡wait! Arggh-

-Te dije que ganaria-mientras de un salto llegaba a su silla acompañado del eco del pasillo.

-Te dije que..que esperaras -entro jadeante-...un hero no puede correr así tan de repente..-haciendo un puchero.

-Aja- respondió sarcástico.

-Uhm -miro a iggy quien seguía trabajando con una sartén- cocinar debería ser delito para ti.

-¡Callate!-reclamo el ojiverde mientras una nube de humo se formaba en la estufa- ¡Oh my god!-ambos chicos rieron ante el espectáculo ,giro nuevamente para regañarlos pero se reprimió y solo volteo ocultando su sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa.

_No es odio..._

_...Soy feliz sabiendo eso_

* * *

Négligé: Descuida (según google)

Bon: Bueno """

Wait: Esperar

Oh my god: oh dios mio- x3 esta no la veo muy necesaria de traducir

Escritor muere de alegría

Mis dos fics crónicas de muerte y Hetalia in heaven han sido actualizador para los que las siguen :3

¿Reviews? *con licuadora y gilbird en mano*


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer-los abraza y viola a lo que cree que se va a dejar xD -

Ando seca al no poder actualizar (examenes Y-Y) pero alegrense hice 3 capítulos de mis historias e hice 2 fics hard =D ----orgullosa

Ok continuemos con un lindo flashback

* * *

-Al parecer no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo el rubio francés moviendo a su peón en el tablero

- Y por lo que veo no desistes en hacerme cambiar de opinión- mientras movía un caballo para luego cruzar los brazos-tan difícil es hacértelo entender.

-Un pequeño apoyo económico no le hace daño a nadie- inclinándose para rascar su barbilla y deducir el siguiente movimiento.

-Debo mantener mi estabilidad -con un movimiento eficaz practicamente le tenia acorralado-...admitelo dependes de mi.

-...mmm podría ser -dio uno de sus últimos movimientos,el tablero era adornado por unas diminutas hojas de otoño- ...pero tu dependes tanto de mi niño como de Alfred - sintió su mirada penetrante y solo se limito a reír-...algún día se hartaran y dejaran de ser tu niños- vio como Arthur se recargaba en la silla dispuesto a levantarse del enojo- ...y tu rey caerá - dando el ultimo movimiento tirando la pieza- jaque...mate.

Frunció el ceño,estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones con el francés y pensar que había compartido la cama con él, solamente para eso servía, aunque muy en el fondo le agradecía su amistad que trataban de disimular ante sus superiores.

-Veré que hago -trato de escucharse lo mas creible posible- ¿hablando de los chicos donde se habran metido?

Silencio.

Francia había perdido la paciencia después de un largo rato buscándoles y empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Oye calmate deben estar en casa -dijo tranquilamente el ingles saliendo de unos arbustos-...

-¿¡Calmarme?! -lo sujeto de los hombros- ¿sabes lo peligroso que es dejarlos solos?.

-... ¿de que hablas stupid?-empezaba a contagiarle el nerviosismo ,eran su responsabilidad,mas que nada sus hermanitos.

- China me contó lo que pasaba si los dejabas solos y no te va a gustar- corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-...-analizo sus palabras unos segundos y entro en panico- ¡America!¡Canada!-grito tembloroso sin pensar, ignorando que tal vez eran los pensamientos enfermos del otro, a veces odiaba ser tan pervertido por igual,pero el lo disimulaba mejor¿verdad?¿¡verdad?!

-¡¡Niichan!!-grito animado el pequeño americano saliendo de la casa.

-Alfred- corrió hacia el pequeño el cual era seguido por su hermano-...pero que..¿que traen puesto?

-Jiji ¿te gusta?-mientras alzaba uno de sus bracitos con dificultad por el peso de las largas mangas.

- ¡OOhh! -exclamo el rubio mayor encantado ante la escena- se ven preciosos- juntando sus palmas,sin duda lo era, ambos niños se habían desaparecido para después aparecer con unas vestimentas dignas de una boda,el joven América vestía un enpolvado smoking que le quedaba en extremo holgado, sus manitas se perdían en las mangas al igual que sus piernas con que el moño que era mas grande que su boca, antes no se cayó de las escaleras y que decir del canadiense, el blanco era perfecto conjunto con sus mejillas enrojecidas, el vestido igual le quedaba grande pero era mas que obvio que Alfred lo habia enrredado de mas en su pecho para que no arrastrara, parecía una pequeña bola con velo.

-...noo -hizo un puchero el mas pequeño- no soy niña ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?-mientras cruzaba los brazos haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas.

- Pero pareces, ademas un hero como yo se veria mal siendo la novia-inflando el pecho.

Eran aquellos momentos en los cuales Arthur no quería olvidar ,sus pequeños peleando de forma tan fraternal y ocurrente.

-Ne, ne ,niichan - caminando hasta ser cargado- ¿algún día nos casaremos verdad?

Ambos adultos titubearon ante eso, no sabían que responder ni mucho menos a lo que se referían, podían malinterpretarles, solo asintieron mientras sus pequeñas colonias reían eufóricamente.

Y nunca lo olvidaron ¿porque?, porque desparecerían tanto Arthur como Francis...

* * *

-Nnn no se como ven tierno ese tipo de cosas ¿verdad Mattie?-el otro solo se sintio obligado a responderle con una gota en su cabeza- ¿que tiene de lindo el hero usando unas ropas enormes y Matt un mantel?-al parecer no presto atencion del todo el joven americano.

Los mayores le ignoraron mientras miraban a la nada recordando esos momentos.

-Si vistieran esas ropas en el presente....- extrañamente un hilillo de sangre salio de su nariz.

-...¡¿Eh?! -todos los colores subieron al rostro del ingles para luego ocultarlo en sus manos,su mente comenzo a imaginar cosas.

...

_La campanas resonaban en la iglesia, todo adornado de blanco ,sus banderas, los petalos de las flores caian a su alrededor esperando la llegada del novio y Alfred esperandolo en el altar bellamente vestido con el smoking de sus recuerdos... un ya adulto America..._

_-Arthur..-extendia su mano...-_

_¿Aceptas?_

_-Arthur...-_

-¡ARTHUR!-

-Emm ¿eh? -

-Limpiate la baba -mientras le pasaba un pañuelo - ¿que les pasa par de viejos? -.-

Francia estaba igual en su mundo aun mas bizarro.

...

_Viendo como se acercaba al paso de la marcha nupcial hasta llegar al altar donde lo esperaba ansioso,alzando el velo y dejando ver a su pequeño niño sin ocultar la amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro._

_-Francis siempre soñe con este día - _

_-Igual yo moun amor-_

_De repente todo dio un giro repentino y Matt se encontraba tirado en el suelo dejando ver su ropa interior femenina acompañado de un ligero._

_-Hazme tuyo...-mientras alzaba sus brazos invitándole a abrazarle con la cara mas inocente que Francia pudiera desear en su vida._

_..._

-¡¡¡Kyaaa!!-grito asustado-¡Despierta!- lo siguiente que sintió el francés fue un golpe certero en su cabeza por parte del Ingles,conocía bien esa mirada la cual era dirigida al canadiense que le miraba sin entender- ¡ni se te ocurra!

Ambos hombres empezaban una pelea clasica de las conferencias.

-Tsk nunca los comprendere..me iré a bañar ¿me acompañas?-estiro una de sus manos dirigiendose al canadiense el cual negó con la cabeza-...bueno-miro de nuevo la pelea y no evito suspirar pesadamente.

Matthew no podía evitar reír ante la escena ,abrazo a Kumajirou quien había aparecido hace poco ,rara vez pasaban estas cosas en su casa y no pudo evitar sentirse melancólico y recordar las palabras de su hermano.

_Parecen pareja..._

Salio del lugar para encontrarse con su hermano quien habia esperado todo ese tiempo fuera en el pasillo.

-Te esperaba ...vamos- esta vez Matt tomo su mano.

Los europeos miraron incrédulos lo que había pasado y nuevamente no sabían que pensar de los hermanos,sus recuerdos nuevamente tuvieron que ser guardados para luego esperar a ser olvidados pero desistieron.

_No,no me rendiré._

Los hermanos se habían metido a la ducha,no había pasado mucho para que empezaran a intercambiar miradas complices.

_Desde ahora lucharemos._

Recordando aquellos momentos acompañados de sus risas inocentes y chillonas nuevamente unieron sus labios para continuar ese juego de ser descubiertos.

_El juego comienza a partir de hoy_.

...

-Francis...- agachando la mirada.

-No te rindas cejon...-mirando hacia la ventana-se lo que se siente-susurro.

* * *

D; Weeee me salio del asco

Perdon mañana entro a clases sorry!

Por esta vez Gilbird no sera lastimado, me ofresco ya que lo merezco TOT

Reviews TuT?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas:**Perdón por la muuuuy larga tardanza ahora si me pase de atraso mi creatividad estuvo enfocada en otros lares he tratado de actualizar ,disculpen si los personajes son muy OOC yo no los considero asi pero aqui mi ayudante si pero como a nadie le interesa su opinión lo ignoramos que quedo un poco insípida la hstoria no se uds juzguen ya saben consejos son bien recibidos aclaraciones al final del capitulo.

Los próximo capítulos giraran en torno a Alfred e Iggy.

Iba a poner este cap en el cumple de Matt pero viendo mi atraso mejor lo estrene en el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Francis.

Felicidades viejo pervertido.

**Dis**: Por desgracia Hetalia no me pertenece si lo fuera no solo seria cancelado en Korea, asi que todo el credito es para el maestro Hidekazu Himaruya

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

**Summary**: Al y Matt han llegado al punto de compartir sus vidas y esto a conllevado a malentendidos internacionales.

_Pensamientos_

Ok continuemos

* * *

-Hazlo…-dijo al fin cansado el canadiense con una mano en la cadera.

-Pero…-

-Alfred…-

-Es que no estoy preparado para este tipo de cosas…-era raro que el rubio se acobardara pero es que su orgullo en parte estaba en juego por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-…No podríamos emm –aclaro su voz- ¿intentarlo luego…?-mostrando al fin una sonrisa ensombrecida.

-No-

-Mattie-

-¡Oh por dios Alfred solo hazlo!-

-Muy bien –inhalo y luego exhalo, alzo su brazo y luego dirigió el artefacto a su boca-...aquí vamos...- cerrando los ojos con fuerza ,saco su lengua procurando que aquello apenas si tuviese contacto con la punta de la misma , para lo ojos de Matt esa escena no podía sobrepasar de lo patético – Argh no puedo-gruño para luego regresar el tenedor con un pedazo de Scone el cual se mantenía intacto ignorando el minúsculo pedazo que se supone debía haber terminado en el estomago del rubio-recuérdame porque hacemos esto-pudo observar al menor aun con su mandil sobándose las sienes.

-…par Dieu* Alfred si vas a seducir a Arthur- trato de recalcar el nombre burlón y se inclino para encarar al americano aun sentado con un ridículo babero estampado con un "Eat the world" - mínimo trata de tolerar un poco su comida- finalizo con su típico tono suave ni siquiera parecía que lo estuviese regañando pero tratándose de Alfred todo es en su contra, una costumbre al ser siempre ser el blanco en las conferencias.

Había pasado un invierno desde la fiesta de Kiku fue ahí cuando grandes cambios influyeron en las naciones habían acordado en vivir lo mas cerca posible; mientras que Canadá se instalaba ahora en su hogar en Montreal junto con Kumajirou, América lo hacia en una esquina de New York rosando prácticamente sus fronteras.

Lo que nunca había sucedido comenzó a darse en ambos, se frecuentaban sin preocupaciones de distancias y que mejor empezaban a conocerse mas como los hermanos que eran; así que el aburrimiento nunca hizo acto de presencia se entretenían jugando ya sea en una guerra de bolas de nieve o cartas bajo la colcha de una habitación ya que nunca faltaba el antojo de ver una película de terror por parte del mayor o a veces simplemente se las ingeniaban para convencer a sus superiores de ir a Europa y poner en juego las mañas que tenían desde un principio…

-¿¡Mi culpa? ¡No fue idea mía el insinuar cosas en medio de una reunión!-

-¡¿Y que querías? ¡Tu padre pervertido se le estaba demasiado cerca de el!-

-Sabes como es- casi en su susurro mirando a otro lado.

-¡Mas a mi favor!-

…pero siempre era con la misma intención y era llamar la atención de los dos europeos no tenían que hacer gran esfuerzo para que su repentino cambio de vida se conociera, igual había países que corrían el chisme o simplemente los medios de comunicación daban a conocer el tema no tan bien como querían los menores pero lo suficiente para llenar sus demandas.

Algo si era cierto la ansiedad de ambos los hacia no tomárselo con calma, lograr sus cometidos se habia vuelto una necesidad.

_Tenemos miedo…_

¿Porque tanta prisa si el tiempo nunca fue su dueño? no sabían si serian correspondidos ni mucho menos si lo que hacían valiera un poco la pena si uno lo lograba ¿que seria del otro?.

_No queremos enamorarnos…_

-Ok tu ganas- frunció el ceño reacomodándose en la silla, miro los platillos y no pudo evitar torcer sus labios- ¿que es eso…?-con tranquilidad pregunto evitando nacer una nueva discusión.

-Los scones-

-¿Y eso?-

-Roast beef*-

- _No se ven tan mal a comparación del pescado con papas_- pensó haciendo caer su quijada un poco- _no muy buenas para mi digestión _- pensó-enserio comíamos eso de pequeños..._milagro seguir vivos- _se quejo nuevamente para picar una pequeña bola de color café.

-Haggis*-respondió paciente pero al ver que el otro no captaba se resigno a explicarle- son las visceras del cordero, corazón, higa…-

-No me digas eso…-dijo con ironía en modo de ruego mientras se tiraba de espaldas contra el respaldo de su asiento y se deslizaba en el mismo.

-Eres imposible- se dejo caer en el asiento al ver que el otro no accedería a ninguno de los platillos, estaba mas enojado por haberlos cocinado para nada que por los berriches del otro el cual que se dedicaba en picar una Jelly Eel*-

-Dime Matt –sin apartar la vista del animalillo que tenia en su tenedor echo gelatina-…si yo debo entrenar con la comida de Iggy ¿que se supone que debería prepárate con Francia?-

El otro le miro buscando una respuesta, daban su mejor esfuerzo en este tipo de cosas sabían de antemano todo sobre los europeos así que lo ponían en practica a veces era divertido haciéndose pasar por ellos parodiandolos o difícil como era en esta ocasión, no debían pasar de largo sus hobbies les habia entrado la "dedicacion" era un echo saber que ambos amaban la cocina pero el dilema es que Alfred se refería a ese "otro" pasatiempo de Francia o eso fue lo que dio a entender con el joven americano.

-I-I-Idiot!-titubeo dejando que todos los colores subieran a su rostro seguido de un abrazo brusco por parte del otro a modo de disculpa antes de ser subitamente atacado.

-Jeje era broma-mientras sostenía al canadiense que ni se inmuto en cambiar su semblante enojado, se separa un poco y le miro-...todo a su tiempo…¿no?-

-Dudo que puedas seguir esperando-

- Tienes razón- mientras afinaba su voz sin remordimiento alguno,depues se llevo un minúsculo pedazo de scone a la boca casi con orgullo- …pero podemos intentarlo_ no puedo hacerlo solo_ -besos us labios tiernamente-

-Tonto-

-No soy tonto soy H-e-r-o -el menor le regalo una sonrisa y se dejo hacer.

La comida se enfrió y el entrenamiento por ahora fue cancelado.

* * *

Las conferencia iba por así decirlo bien entre comillas, en ocasiones tomaba un rumbo maduro pero por desgracia no llegaban a algo concreto , cuando todo parecía ir bien tenia que pasar algo y empezaban desde cero ya sea porque América abrió la bocota con una propuesta ridícula o porque China trataba de calmar a uno de sus hermanos a la fuerza.

El británico suspiro pesadamente para recoger sus papeles dispuesto a irse ese día se le haría de lo mas monótono y rutinario ya que el había sido la cede ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ser buen anfitrión; no había caso el pasear por las calles de Londres viendo que las conocía como la palma de su mano, tal vez invitaría a alguien a tomar el té, desecho casi de inmediato la idea ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan aburrido? Tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse ¿no?En realidad no.

Camino por los pasillos del edificio divagando en su pensamientos tenia que ocupar su mente en algo pero rapido, la juventud de su país estaba por así decirlo saliéndose de las manos nada que no pueda mantener controlado ,aunque tenia que admitir que se veían tentadores aquellos lugares en los cuales se reunían muy pasada la medianoche, la música ensordecedora y desquiciada podía ver como sus gargantas quedaban destrozadas pero igual sentía como su estomago daba un vuelco viéndoles desde la ventana, lo mismo estaba pasando en esos instantes no por aquel vago recuerdo si no porque Alfred se acercaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír en los documentos que estrujaba en su pecho ocultando gran parte de su rostro ocultando una leve sonrisa, aclaro su garganta dispuesto a lo que viniera reprimió la necesidad de acomodarse la ropa; obvio venia a molestarlo muy dentro de el esperaba que así fuera si no le gustase ese tipo de situaciones ni se molestaría en gastar su saliva, ni el encontraba una explicación para este comportamiento solo le bastaba ver esos ojos azules que le habían cautivado desde ya hace tiempo perderse un momento en ellos.

-Hello Iggy-exclamo el rubio sacando una de sus manos haciendo un ademán con su característica sonrisa.

-América- respondió el saludo cerrando los ojos demostrando una indiferencia con la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, detuvo su caminar casi aun costado del estadounidense el cual no paro y siguió- _¿Porque?_-pensó mientras escuchaba los pasos del americano alejarse-¿Porque?-su corazón dio un profundo latido; ni siquiera se inmuto en iniciar aunque fuera una pequeña conversación, se encorvo un poco ¿tanto le dolía? ¡Era Alfred! Aquel chico que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que le miraba, ese que le abandono, ese que tanto procuro detestar desde el día de su independencia .

-Hey Mattie vamos por un café-casi al final del pasillo se encontró con su gemelo el cual al parecer no había perdido detalle.

-Me…me perece bien-miro con insistencia al mayor que aun daba la espalda – Ne, no seria buena idea invitar a Ingla…-susurro pero pudo continuar al ser abrazado por el mas alto el cual procuro ocultar su enojo,siempre le hacia eso no estaba de mas decir que el americano tenia un orgullo enorme nadie podía verle seria un gran error.

-¿Sabes lo que acabo de hacer?- no esperaba respuesta de el solo quería ocultar lo estúpido que fue mostrar indiferencia –deje pasar una oportunidad, vámonos Matt ,vámonos –insistió sin soltar el agarre.

-Pero…-Inglaterra ya no estaba simplemente se dejo llevar ignorando al francés que estaba no muy lejos del lugar, no disimulo ni un momento al observarlos con recelo, Matt no pudo evitar apagarse mas a su hermano.

* * *

-Nunca imagine que lloviera así en Reino Unido-dijo mientras se llevaba la taza de café caliente a los labios sin dejar de mirar la ventana levemente epañada por el calor dentro de la cafetería-…no recuerdo que fuese así , de pequeños…-

-Oh my god Matt ¿podríamos dejar de hablar del clima?-protesto el rubio mientras se acomodaba su bufanda, imito a su hermano observando como auto paso dejando solo el rastro de su ruidoso pasar chapoteando en los charcos.

-S-siento como si ya no...Digo como si no tuviéramos nada mas que hablar-

-¿Que dices?-en tono de burla se reacomodo en su asiento- medio año con esto y ¿ya sientes aburricion acaso?-queria sonar lo mas curel posible.

-Si es así explícame lo que sucedió hace unos momentos- en su búsqueda de romper el silencio incomodo trato de ir al grano.

- _¿A que tienes miedo matt? No te incumbe __es Inglaterra_-pensó- Solo me confundí es todo…-mentía realmente quería evitar a Inglaterra, tenia que ir con Canadá, rasco su nuca y frunció su labios- no es que quisiera que eso pasara en realidad lo iba a invitar a aquí…pero –recordó lo mal que lo había tratado días atrás- …no se porque pensé que ignorarlo seria buena idea, conociéndolo dudo que hubiera ido tras mío fui un tonto tan solo por considerarlo- se sentía estúpido miro a su hermano que le regalaba una sonrisa lastimosa- aunque Francis si ¿no lo crees?-quería acorralar a su hermano el cual al parecer había echo lo mismo,por unos breves segundos intercambiaron miradas rencorosas- estoy harto ver como los mira a ambos...-

Alfred siempre trato de evitar los roces con Francia, simplemente su mala fama y sus actitudes le hacia pintar el limite entre ambos , el mayor estaba consiente de ello le gustaba molestar al rubio aprovechando el odio que le tenia para acosarlo, era un placer morboso para Francis le agradaba salir vencedor al ver como salía de sus casillas el rubio con eso le bastaba.

Alfred podría reafirmar como no había cambiado su vida de lobo.

Si, tenia miedo de que Canadá aceptara eso de ser el segundon en la cama mientras que el otro se revolcaba en ajenas, era lo que menos quería el conformarse en algo muy lejano a parecerse al amor, solo le tranquilizaba la idea de que su gemelo estuviera confundido; con anterioridad sabia el interés que había desarrollado por Matthew para todos paso desapercibido menos por el, le hacia hervir la sangre y sabe lo muy satisfactorio es poder abrazar a su hermano mientras observa.

-_Puedo admitir que no me duele en lo absoluto hacerle esto a Francis_-

-Disculpen pero el local esta a punto de cerrar-una camarera se acerco –podrían por favor...¿eh?-

-…-el mayor había mostrado su identificación sin encarar a la mujer.

-Niichan…-reprocho al ver la poca educación que tenia- en un momento nos retiramos disculpe-mientras hizo una pequeña reverencia se dispuso a pagar y jalo al otro para salir.

Las calles ya estaban casí deshabitadas solo podían escucharse sus pasos en las húmedas aceras, al igual que el agua salpicando en sus suelas, la tierra húmeda provocaba un olor refrescante, Alfred pudo percibir el aroma de Inglaterra en varias ocasiones, a bocanadas buscaba ese aroma pero no le llenaba.

Caminaron en silencio agarrados de las manos, a pesar de estar bien abrigados podían sentir las brisas de ya pasadas las doce procuraron caminar mas a prisa mientras el vapor de sus alientos mostraban agotamiento tanto físico como sentimental, había sido un día largo aun después de iniciar una caminata hacia el hotel había obscurecido mas, se conocían lo bastante para no tomar un auto querían disfrutar lo que quedaba del día en la ciudad de su antiguo tutor iluminados por los tonos anaranjados que iluminaban ciertas calles.

-Dentro de unos días nos vamos-

-Tienes razón-

-No parece preocuparte-

-Mmm la verdad no- suspiro mirando el cielo estrellado-…porque habría de hacerlo si voy a quedarme unos cuantos días mas…-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-no pudo ocultar la euforia en su tono-

-Sep-

El pequeño no pudo evitar demostrar la emoción que le daba escuchar eso ver que no se acobardara decía mucho,igual consideraría quedarse unos días y ver en lo que podía ayudar.

-¡Hey! –Grito el mayor unos pasos mas adelante-

-¿Oh?-alzo la vista para ver como una gran cantidad de agua helada caía a su rostro empapándole ,Alfred le había echo la maldad de patear un charco, de todos los lugares ¿tenia que ser su rostro?.

-Jajaja perdón –se limpio una lágrima -no lo pude evitar te quedaste quieto con esa cara y…-vio como el joven se quitaba los lentes enfadado mientas que pequeños residuos de tierra se pegaban a sus mejillas- Jajaja si pudieras verte a un espe…Oye que estas espera ¡ESPERA!-fue lo ultimo que grito antes de caer estrepitosamente a suelo- Esta helada-tembló mientras se levantaba de nueva cuenta.

-¡Te lo mereces!-

-Quieres pelea ¿ah? Te la ganaste pequeño malcriado…-

-¡Mira quien habla!-

_Olvidar._

Mientras Arthur les observaba de su balcón.

-Estos niños…-aun en bata suspiro recargándose en su mentón si perderse detalle de la pelea de sus antiguas colonias; no podía evitar compartir su euforia en ella encontró el perdón de Alfred de lo ocurrido horas atrás- _no era su intención lo se_ america baka - bufo,no pudo percatarse el momento en el que los labios de los jóvenes se rosaron.

_¿Vale la pena esperar?_

Por unos momentos pudo sentir la mirada de alguien no podía ser su hermano el cual aun era sometido en sus brazos, alzo la mirada y lo vio.

Iluminado con la única luz que se encontraba en el edificio vio a Arthur y le regalo una sonrisa que debió haber dibujado en su rostro hace años para el, desde el momento que se habia encontrado cuando el amor nacio ...finalmente sus ojos se llenaron de cariño mientras el mayor solo volteo en dirección contraria ocultando su sonrojo

_Si lo vale y mucho…_

Como si el tiempo se detuviese le sonrió encariñándose con el momento y envidando a las estrellas que iluminaban los hermosos ojos verdes de Arthur.

* * *

Listo gracias por leer

Par dieu : "Por dios" en frances claro

Roast Beef o rosbif : El rosbif (del ingles _roast_, asado, y _beef_, buey) es un corte de buey tierno que se asa al horno es un plato muy tradicional, servido preferentemente los domingos. El rosbif se suele servir con verduras y patatas.

Haggis:Es un plato muy condimentado y de sabor intenso,se elabora a base de asaduras de cordero u oveja (pulmón, hígado y corazón) mezcladas con cebollas, harina de avena, hierbas y especias, todo ello embutido dentro de una bolsa hecha del estómago del animal y cocido durante varias horas. (muy rico lo recomiendo xD)

Jelly Eel: son angulas(o anguilas bebes) conservadas en sus propios jugos hasta volverse gelatinosas conservando los nutrinetes.

Siento que me quedo medio cursi el final no se juzguen uds

Mete a gilbird en una licuadora 83 ya saben la amenaza

l

l

l

l

v

Aqui si no sera una rica margarita.


End file.
